


33. close your eyes and hold out your hands

by misschevalier



Series: one hundred ways to say I love you [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas Presents, M/M, Switchblades and Gym Class AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschevalier/pseuds/misschevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam expected Christmas to be as quiet as it had been every year since they died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	33. close your eyes and hold out your hands

**Author's Note:**

> another switchblades and gym class au because i spent christmas alone and i had to entertain myself; happy holidays everyone! <3

Adam expected Christmas to be as quiet as it had been every year since they died.

The first year he had decorated the house, put the tree on the living room and even put lights on the windows. Everything had made him feel as if nothing ever really happened. He cooked dinner and sat down on the table, the only plate on there. He lied around in the living room, hearing the sounds of other families in the neighborhood but it was mostly quiet.

At midnight, he sat down on an empty table with a glass of cider and just looked around.

It wasn’t until the morning after when he realized that he was alone –he was going to be for a long time.

Since then, every Christmas that passed by, he would put up the decoration but he didn’t actually celebrated it, it was mostly a formality than anything else. He would come home and look around, before closing himself in his bedroom.

This Christmas was very different from the others.

Sean and Joel were more than excited when he came home one day and found Lawrence helping Adam to get down the boxes from the attic and, by the time Bruce came home, the tree was almost done and the lights in the living room actually looked good.

When Bruce asked Adam what they were going to do on Christmas, he observed him in silence before going back to washing the dishes. “Nothing,” it was his answer. “As every year, I’m going to do nothing.” Adam already knew that Joel, Sean and James _had_ to spend it with their families and that Lawrence and Matt had made the decision of staying with their only parents on that evening.

It was only going to be Bruce and Adam yet it didn’t matter how hard Bruce tried it, how many times he would ask him if he wanted anything, if he wanted to go somewhere, Adam would only shook his head and shrug, mumbling that he stopped celebrating long time ago.

On Christmas’ eve, both of them spend it on the main bedroom after they returned battered and bruised and bloody from a small fight they had with some boys. Adam kissed Bruce’s knuckles, holding his hands as if they were made of glass while Bruce kissed every inch of Adam’s inked skin in return, mumbling praises and loving words that Adam felt as if they burned but thought that it was probably the smoke of their cigarettes.

They fell asleep just when the sun started to appear on the sky.

Adam expected to wake up with Bruce’s arms around him, just as they went to sleep.

Yet, his boys had different plans for him.

He woke up with two bodies pressing up against him and when he realized it was Lawrence and James but no Bruce, he didn’t ask questions but pulled them as close as he physically could. They were they for a while, sleepy mumbles roaming through them.

It felt like hours later when Sean entered the room, smile on his face, before he started to walk on the bed, telling them that Bruce had made breakfast and that they were going to miss it.

When they made their way down, Adam found the other boys sitting at the table. Joel was bundled up in Bruce’s jackets and Adam couldn’t really see any new bruises and that somehow gave him some internal ease. Matt looked up at him and nodded his head before looking back at Joel, both of their fingers linked together –Adam couldn’t blame them.

James ate some small bites and he didn’t run to the bathroom, which made Adam’s heart swell.

By the time they had finished, Sean and Bruce pulled Adam to the living room, sitting him on the couch. The other boys followed without a word and Adam felt suddenly nervous: where they going to break up with him? Why they were looking at him with those expressions?

“Adam,” Lawrence called his name and that was when he realized that the boy was sitting next to him. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” He wanted to ask _why_ but Lawrence repeated it before he could even open his mouth.

He closed his eyes and held out his hands.

The next thing he knew it was that something kind of heavy had been placed on his hands.

He opened his eyes and saw a wrapped box in front of him.

It’s been so long since he had received a Christmas gift from anybody. He had forgotten how the Christmas wrapping felt under his fingertips and how the bows always look perfect. Adam looked around his boyfriends and they were encouraging him to open it.

With shaky hands that he tried to hide, he unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside of it was lying a black leather jacket and while he had some, he noticed that this one had a patch that almost seemed handmade on the front pocket: Adam “Cry Baby” Kovic.

It seems that at that moment he was pulling the nickname proudly. Joel came over him with _oh, Adam_ before holding him close to his chest. The scene in front of Bruce wasn’t something he actually expected when the boys talked about spending Christmas day together –now Adam was pressing his face into the black leather and between Joel and Lawrence were doing their best to comfort him.

Adam mumbled between sobs that they didn’t need to, that he didn’t deserve this, that he didn’t have gifts for them, that he didn’t expect this but neither of them really listened to him. They were just watching him with soft smiles on their faces, reassuring him that he did deserve it.

It didn’t take more than twenty four hours before the black leather jacket had seen blood and sweat and nicotine but it was all because Adam wore it proudly.

Christmas this year was really something very different.


End file.
